Desolate Era : Era with No-Magic
by Kamikaze Ryuu V2
Summary: Emosi berubah menjadi entitas. Entitas memperebutkan dominasi. Perang membawa murka tuhan. Kutukan datang menimpa dunia. Ini aadalah era kekacauan dimana semua sihir menghilang. Para dewa gemetar ketakutan. Manusia bangkit dari kesedihan. Inilah ERA SUNYI, ERA TANPA SIHIR


Desolate Era : Era With No-Magic

By

Kamikaze Ryuu V2

Summary : 10.000 tahun setelah turunnya Adam dan Eve ke dunia fana, tercipta berbagai makhluk supranatural atas kebencian, kebahagiaan, dan segala emosi umat manusia. Mereka di sebuat _**Dewa**_. Makhluk tanpa pencipta yang menentang hukum alam namun tak bisa di hapus agar menciptakan harmoni bagi kehidupan manusia.

Pada tahun tak terhitung jumlahnya berlalu, para dewa membentuk berbagai _Agama_ untuk meningkatkan pengikut dan kekuatan mereka, mencoba merebut takhta terkuat di semesta kecil itu. Mencoba menjadi raja mengulingkan God Bible.

Perang besar antar Mythology meletus di dunia bawah yang penuh misteri, menggoncang semesta dan menciptakan celah pelindung dimensi. God Bible yang marah karena ulah para dewa memesan para Malaikat dan Iblis di bawah panji Lucifer untuk berperang sampai mati!

Kekuatan yang dahsyat dari pasukan cahaya-kegelapan menerjang seperti banjir bandang dan meledakkan berbagai medan perang. Ras kuno _Titan, Condor, Phoenix, True Dragon, _dan sebagainya dibawah panji God Bible juga menyerang.

Yah itulah sekilas peristiwa, peristiwa yang merubah semuanya. Membuat para dewa ketakutan, manusia penuh keputusasaan, dan berbagai ras lainnya terperangah.

_**KUTUKAN TUHAN!**_

_**Kalian merusak tatanan dunia yang ku buat susah payah, sekarang penghalang antara (Semesta Primal) dan dunia ini akan terkoyak. Kakuatan (Mana) yang kalian banggakan akan menghilang melemahkan kalian. Jutaan makhluk berkekuatan tak terbayang akan menakuti kalian semua. **_

_**PARA DEWA, KALIAN MEMBUAT SEMUA INI TERJADI! DENGAN KEMATIANKU INI, KALIAN TAK AKAN BISA KELUAR DARI TEMPAT KALIAN SAMPAI BENCANA TERJADI. KEKUATAN KALIAN AKAN MENGHILANG DAN KALIAN AKAN TERKOYAK OLEH ANAK TERKASIHKU ((manusia)). ANAKKU ((malaikat dan iblis)) SEKARANG BEBAS DAN BERBAHAGIALAH!**_

Pada saat itu iblis dan malaikat melebur pergi entah kemana, para dewa tersegel di dunia mereka, dan manusia di bumi saling berpegangan menganggap dampak perang besar sebagai bencana atas kemarahan tuhan.

Sampai,,,,, manusia menyadari kebenarannya. Bahwa mereka akan meninju bokong para dewa demgan penuh semangat di masa depan. Terutama anak manusia dengan julukan _**[Dark Summoner]**_.

...

"Ghuaaahhh!"

Gubrakk

"°Wannjeeerrr!"

Sosok anak lelaki berambut keemasan berguling di tanah beeberapa kali setelah tersandung akar pohon. Untungnya secara ajaib dia bisa menyeimbangkan diri dan berlari kedepan dengan sekuat tenaga dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam!

"Grrraaawwll!"

Anak berambut pirang yang berusia 14 tahun itu berkelit di antara pohon semakin cepat setelah mendengar raungan buas di belakangnya. Dia berlari begitu cepat hingga membuat dirinya sendiri tak mempercayainya.

"Sial, manusia menunjukan kekuatannya saat terdesak. Tapi tetap saja,,"

Anak itu menoleh kebeelakang untuk menangkap bayangan hitam harimau setinggi 2 meter yang mengejarnya penuh semangat. Jika tidak ada pohon setebal 3 meter atau lebih yang menghambat jalan, maka dia akan mati di terkam.

",,,kenapa nasipku seburuk ini! Aku seorang Summoner bukannya Warrior goblokk!"

Anak iitu mengumpat keras ketika memikirkan anggota tim dadakannya yang sangat payah. Jika saja mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik menahan harimau mutan ini selama 30 detik, dia bisa melemparkan Mystic miliknya.

Sayangnya para anggota timnya itu bodoh dan tak berguna hingga mereka mati menyisakan anak pirang itu sendirian di kejar oleh harimau bodoh ini.

'Aku harus mencapai tebing itu!'

Anak itu menggertakan gigi dan melepaskan (Zen) di dalam tubuhnya dalam jumlah lebih besar menuju kaki dan jantung, mempercepat lari dan memperkuat konsentrasi darah dalam tubuh agar tidak memecahkan pembuluh darah akibat kerja darah yang mengalir dengan kecepatan gila.

"Hap!"

Stap

Anak itu melompat ke arah salah satu pohon dan meraih sebuah cabang besar menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Tubuhnya yang kecil berayun penuh dalam sekejab dan terlontar kedepan dengan keras. Di belakangnya, Harimau raksasa mengejar dengan cepat dari tanah karena bagaimanapun juga tubuh Harimau terlalu berat bagi dahan pohon.

Mendarat di dahan pohon lain, anak kecil mengalirkan _Zen_ dalam lima putaran di titik akupuntur di kakinya. Menyebabkan ledakan energi yang mendorong anak itu kedepan menuju dinding tebing yang berlubang.

"Lompatan Naga Banjir!"

Anak itu mendarat dengan _mulus_ di dinding goa yang memiliki ketinggian 14 meter di tebing. Nafasnya di percepat akibat penggunaan _Zen_ untuk kinerja jantung dan lari jangka panjang. Jangan lupakan teknik _Lompatan Naga Banjir_ yang membuat kakinya nyeri dan kebas.

"F*cking your mother! Hah hah hah teknik itu sangat keras dan tubuhku belum bisa menanggungnya tanpa melewati tahap pertama (Zhenwu Boxing)."

Berbalik menuju pintu goa dan menatap kebawah tepat kearah sosok harimau besar.

"Hahahaha dasar kucing buluk! Lihatlah bokongku ini. Beraninya kau ingin memakanku."

Anak kecil dengan mulut busuk itu berbalik menunjukkan bagian belakangnya serta menepuknya tiga kali. Dengan kecerdasan yang setara anak 4 tahun, harimau besar itu mengetahui bahwa di ejek dan meraung marah.

Dengan cepat harimau besar itu berlari untuk memanjat dinding tebing, tapi karena terlalu licin dia tak bisa sampai. Nah, harimau ini sangat gigih dan terus berusaha memanjat walau terus terjatuh membuat tawa anak busuk itu semakin keras.

"Nah, kau meminta kematianmu!"

Ekspresi main-main di wajah anak busuk itu memudar di gantikan ekspresi dingin yang menakutkan. Aura _Zen_ keluar mengitari tubuhnya dalam warna putih dengan sedikit celupan warna emas pudar di beberapa bagian.

Tongkat giok berukiran diagram prasasti di tangan kanannya bergetar saat kekuatannya di aktifkan dan merangsang energi _Zen_ yang berputar di dalam tubuh melewati 12 Meridian utama dan titik akupuntur membentuk diagram khusus.

Dalam selang waktu 30 detik, anak kecil itu menghentakkan tongkat gioknya ke tanah.

Drrrrrtttt

_Zen_ membuat penampilan _epic_ dengan menggumpal di depan anak busuk membentuk paku energi berjumlah 20 yang terkondensasi dengan padat dan tajam.

"Aishh,,, hanya Mystic busuk ini yang bisa aku gunakan sekarang. Jika itu yang dulu, aku bisa memanggil Dark Knight dan yang lain untuk menghapus musuh."

Anak busuk itu menghela nafas lemah saat melambaikan tongkatnya dengan santai. Tapi ayunan santai itu menyebabkan 20 paku _Zen _meluncur dalam pola yang sulit di percaya, menutup setiap ruang menghindar dan membunuh harimau raksasa tanpa ampun.

Anak busuk itu melihat kearah harimau yang terbaring penuh darah dengan 7 lubang yang dibuat dari paku _Zen_.

"P**is akan di hargai 200.000 Koin Energi putih, kulit sekitar 165.890 koin putih, bola mata masing-masing 20.000 koin putih, dan melihat semua bagian lain di kecualikan dengan (Manik Buas) akan setara 2.345.000 koin putih atau 2.345 koin Biru. Ckckckck kalau saja Kakak Perempuan memperoolehkanku berburu bebas aku akan kaya."

Anak busuk itu tersenyum bengkok ketika memikirkan uang yang akan dia dapat dari menjual semua jarahannya. Uang itu setara dengan gaji 3 bulan kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai guru universitas dalam seni beladiri pedang.

Yah, kakaknya memang baru berusia 17 tahun. Tapi dia sudah memiliki lisensi pengajar pedang dasar di Universitas CloudLeft, bagaimanapun juga **Tunangan** yang selalu dia panggil **Kakak Perempuan** itu termasuk golongan berbakat.

_**Anak Busuk Point Of View**_

Nah, membicarakan Tunanganku itu, aku menjadi ingat sesuatu tentangnya. Sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku secara rapat. Jika saja aku tidak,,,, yah lupakan saja.

Hai, namaku Naruto atau nama lengkapnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari pasangan suami-istri yang sudah tenggelam di dalam tanah.

Aku tinggal di bumi tahun 1265 EH (Earth Hunter) dimana dunia sudah sangat modern dan canggih. Mesin transportasi udara, darat, dan laut sudah sangat maju. Perjalanan antar planet di sekitar matahari bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Ada juga manusia saat ini memiliki seseorang yang bisa di sebut dengan (Evolver). Manusia yang bisa membangkitkan Energi _Zen_ dalam tubuh serta memanggil _Token_ dari laut spiritual di antara dua alis manusia.

Token bisa di bilang adalah semacam Item yang menentukan Class seseorang layaknya di dalqm permainan MMORPG.

Jika kau memiliki Pedang, kau akan memilih jalan pedang dan bisa mengoleh fisik dan keterampilan pedang. Jika kau memiliki Zen Staff kau bisa memilih menjadi Mystical/semacam penyihir, Summoner, Angel Summoner, Dark Summoner, dan sebagainya.

Token ada berbagai bentuk dan jenis. Dimulai dari Pedang, Tongkat Mystic, Battle Staff, armor, kacamata, dan lain sebagainya.

Bisa di bilang, ini adalah **Era Tanpa Sihir**.

_**Bocah Busuk Point Of View End**_

Naruto menyimpan mayat Harimau Mutan kedalam kantong spasial berwarna putih yang memiliki ruang 5x5x5 meter. Ini adalah barang yang dia ambil dari rekan tim dadakan yang sudah menjadi mayat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

...

"Hai, selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

"Pagi, Ayumi-sensei."

"Pagi."

Ucapan selamat pagi terus berdatangan entah dari guru maupun murid kepada sosok perempuan berusia 17 tahun dengan tinggi 169 cm. Sosoknya ramping dengan 2 kelinci besar((tahu maksud saya)) di depan dan bokong yang bulat.

Dia mengenakan pakaian sederhana yang pas di tubuhnya. Lupaakan itu, beberapa orang bahkan membicarakan bahwa pakaiannya buatan model terkenal walaupun sebenarnya di jual di pinggir jalan!

Kalau memang cantik mengenakan apapun akan tetap luar biasa. Apalagi kalau tidak mengenqqkqn apqpun, wuiihhh luar biasa!

Untuk lebih jelasnya, kalian bisa melihat foto Su Meiyao di World Defying Dan God Fandom Wiki.

Wajahnya memiliki raut serius yang menggoda setiap pria, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekat karena bagaimaanapun juga dia adalah Master SwordWoman di kota Long Hai dengan julukan Fiery Lotus.

Bahkan penguasa kota harus bersikap baik padanya! Ini menunjukkan bahwa statusnya besar walau hidup paspasan dengan gaji guru pedang dasar di Universitas CloudLeft.

Beberapa orang menyayangkan hal itu karena kemampuannya yang tinggi tidak cocok dengan profesinya. Orang-orang merasa bahwa Ayumi lebih cocok sebagai Monster Hunter yang memerangi para Monster yang muncul di celah dimensi atau para Mutan yang ganas.

Tapi seberapapun keras mereka mengkritik tindakannya yang terlihat pengecut, Ayumi tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah di jalan yang dia ambil. Lagipula dia memiliki tujuannya sendiri.

Jesss

Pintu besi mengeluarkan suara mendesis saat Ayumi selesai menggesek kartu keamanan atas namanya di alat pendeteksi. Pintu itu terbuka dengan bergeser kearah kanan sebelum akhirnya tertutup saat Ayumi sudah masuk.

"Hahh,,,"

Ayumi terdiam sesaat memandang ke meja kerjanya dan menghela nafas panjang dan menormalkan ekspresinya. Wajahnya kaku karena tersenyum dan membalas semua sapaan tadi.

Bruk

Ayumi mendudukan dirinya di kursi di belakang meja kerja dan mulai mengisi laporan pelajaran kemarin untuk di serahkan kepada kepala sekolah jam 8 nanti. Ini masih jam 7, jadi masih ada satu jam lagi.

Untuk sementara pikiran Ayumi melayang pergi memikirkan seseorang, seseorang yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan beberapa tahun ini selalu menggodanya hingga membuatnya tertawa dan menangis.

Sudah 3 hari Tunangannya itu ijin untuk menginap di rumah teman.

"Mungkinkah aku terlalu longgar padanya?"

Ayumi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Apanya yang terlalu longgar? Jika dia memarahinya yang ada dia akan di goda oleh bajingan busuk itu tanpa henti.

Yah rasanya tidak buruk di goda olehnya, tapi tetap saja,,,,

"Itu memalukan!"

Gumam Ayumi dengan pipi memerah saat mengingat mulut busuk tunangannya yang selalu menggodanya dengan kata kotor. Terkadang Ayumi bingung dari mana tunangannya mendapat kosakata itu? Padahal pergaulannya di sekolah baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, yang penting besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-15. Haruskah aku memberinya hadiah?"

_**TBC**_

Cuma pemanasan singkat nulis cerita setelah ujian dan lupa pass Akun Kamikaze Ryuu. Ini hanya sekilas cerita dan beberapa petunjuk lain, jangan lupa pengenalan karakter Ayumi yang merupakan Tunangan Naruto.

Ekhm, Naruto memanggil Ayumi Kakak Perempuan walau sebagai tunangannya karena Ayumi lebih tua. Akan ada konflik juga tentang ini, siapa Ayumi? Kenapa bertunangan? Tanggung jawab? Itu akan di jelaskan untuk kedepannya.

Yang jelas di sini Naruto dapat ingatan masa depannya dari petunjuk kalimat di bawah POV.

Mystical : Mage : Penyihir / cabang Elemental, Summoner, Light Summoner, Dark Summoner, Shaman, dll

Mystic : Magic

Rune : Diagram

Zen : Mana ((Zen 10x lebih kuat))


End file.
